


The Fishy Scientist

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Brenner Eridan von Fischer, chemist, physicist, researcher…and mad scientist. A serious white skinned black haired guy invested in his work from a young age, always seeking veneration from others. He would eventually drown on a boat and become Baxter, the mad anglerfish scientist of Hell.But how did the infamous inventor get to where he is today? Diving deep into his subconscious, the answer is riddled with complex variables.Does Baxter get with Tom Trench, a Russian soldier who also died in the 1910s?
Relationships: Baxter/Tom Trench (Hazbin Hotel), Tom Trench/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Outline

Machine Age (1850-1945)  
Tom Trench, Baxter, Alastor, Sir Pentious, Niffty, Mimzy, Husk and Angel Dust were all alive during this time period

Fritz Haber (1868-1934)  
“Doctor Death” “Father of Chemical Warfare”  
Born in a well-off German-Jewish family.   
University of Heidelburg in 1886, studied under Bunsen  
Earned doctorate in organic chemistry in 1891.   
Settled and studied physical chemistry, research led to the Haber-Bosch process.  
1911: Invited to become director of Institute for Physical Chemistry and Electrochemistry at Kaiser Wilhelm Gesellschaft in Berlin  
Kaiser Wilhelm Society – academic scientists, government and industry worked with each other to promote original research  
Haber-Bosch process – synthesizing ammonia from nitrogen and hydrogen, helped feed the growing population

Haber-Bosch process – credited to keeping Germany supplied with fertilizers and military weapons during World War 1. Fritz Haber developed a new poison gas, first example of chlorine gas and supervised its deployment.   
Directed a team of scientists on the frontlines against the Allies.  
Haber quote: “If you want to win the war, … wage chemical warfare with conviction.”   
Awarded the Noble Price in Chemistry in 1918 for synthesis of ammonia (compound of nitrogen and hydrogen).  
Haber married Clare Haber, who was upset that others assumed her lectures were by her husband. Her husband got all the credit and his career flourished instead due to societal gender roles.   
Haber had sexual relations with other women and continued his experiments, against his wife’s protests. She called his experiments “signs of barbarity, corrupting the very discipline which ought to bring new insights into life.” 

1915: Germans released more than 168 tons of the gas, using the wind to send the gas onto Allied troops. Haber initiated gas attacks against the French, Canadians and Russians.   
Nazis later attacked him and the Institute for harboring Jewish scientists. Haber fled Germany and resigned.   
He died at age 65 via heart failure, repenting for devoting his mind to warfare. 

https://www.sciencehistory.org/historical-profile/fritz-haber  
https://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/fritz-habers-experiments-in-life-and-death-114161301/  
L.F. Haber, The Poisonous Cloud: Chemical Warfare in the First World War, Oxford University Press, 1986. Daniel Charles, Master Mind: The Rise and Fall of Fritz Haber, the Nobel Laureate Who Launched the Age of Chemical Warfare, Ecco, 2005.

Robert Bunsen (1811-1899)   
Son of a modern languages professor  
Earned doctorate from Gottingen in 1830  
Did research in organic chemistry   
Met Gustav Kirchhoff in 1851  
Bunsen developed the Bunsen burner for flame tests of metals and salts, line of work led to the spectroscope  
Bunsen spent much of his career at Heidelburg, discovered and named new elements

https://www.sciencehistory.org/historical-profile/robert-bunsen-and-gustav-kirchhoff

Justus von Liebig (1803-1873)

Father owned drug and painting materials business  
Young Justus learned to perform chemical experiments in a small laboratory   
Briefly apprenticed to an apothecary (sells compounds for medical purposes)  
Liebig published his work on mercury, he worked with French chemist Joseph Lussac, master of chemical analysis. Organic chemistry teacher

https://www.mayoclinicproceedings.org/article/S0025-6196(11)62112-5/fulltext

Nicola Tesla and Albert Einstein – inventors 

Tesla made AC and made breakthroughs in applying electric power

Fictional Mad Scientists  
Victor Frankenstein – Italian scientist who creates a life form called Frankenstein’s monster. Victor later regrets meddling with nature as he inadvertently endangers his own life, his family and friends when the creature seeks revenge against him. Frankenstein is horrified by the creature’s ugliness and doesn’t create a female partner for the monster, thus leading to the monster swearing vengeance.

Dr. Henry Jekll – English doctor who creates a serum to try and hide his evil qualities. He transforms into his evil personality called Edward Hyde. 

Dr. Evil – hatches schemes to take over the world, created a small clone of himself called Mini-Me.   
Myron Reducto – Small paranoid evil lawyer with green skin who uses a shrink ray, constantly shouts “Back off!” 

“Do you want to be shrunk? No one wants to be shrunk, that’s the point! It’s a shrink gun! Back off!”

“Back off! I’ve got a shrink gun! I’ll make you teensy.”

“I will shrink you. Yes.”

“Don’t look at me!”

“Hmm. I’m scheming. This is my scheming face. First I raise this eyebrow and then…back off!”

“It’s all about the little things.”

“Now listen. No touching, no adjusting, no schmutzing and most importantly, no breaking!” 

Robert Wilhelm Bunsen was a German chemist and created the Bunsen burner, a device that Baxter frequently uses in life and his afterlife. Baxter’s real name (fan made) Brenner means “burner” in German. Bunsen was a chemist role model for Baxter along with chemist Fritz Haber. Bunsen died in 1899, when Baxter was ten. Baxter went to the same university, University of Gottingen. 

The Kaiser Wilheim Society for the Advancement of Science was a research association created in 1911. 1909, Berlin theology professor Adolf Harnack issues an appeal to Kaiser Wilheim II. Harnack’s memorandum (written message in business) outlined a reform of the science system, call for Germany to establish independent research institutes to co-exist with universities. New technical problems could only be solved with greater knowledge of chemical and physical principles. Minerva, the Roman goddess of knowledge was chosen as the symbol. 

August 1914: Germany, Russia and France declared war. KWS and scientists refute atrocities committed by the German Army.

“Baxter’s Birth”  
February 20 1888 (Aquarius/Pieces) same year that Sir Pentious died  
Lower Saxony, Germany.

Robert Wilhelm Bunsen was a German chemist and created the Bunsen burner, a device that Baxter frequently uses in life and his afterlife. Baxter’s real name (fan made) Brenner means “burner” in German. Bunsen was a chemist role model for Baxter. Bunsen died in 1899, when Baxter was ten. Baxter went to the same university, University of Gottingen. 

Baxter (human name: Brenner): white skinned short man, short black hair, ocean blue eyes, later wears glasses, gloves, goggles and lab coats. Frequently wears a dark blue suit with a bow tie, white buttons, black shoes and a round matching hat. Freckles dot his cheeks.  
In Hell, he is seen wearing dark gray lab coat with gloves, a top hat and esca light hanging from his head of blue/cyan hair. He has fins and cyan freckles. 

Father: Dr. Myron Fischer (after Myron Reducto): tall man with black hair, black beard, glasses. Local fisherman, angler, baker and later scientist after moving to the city. Showed Baxter concepts of a shrink ray, which Baxter would later use as a weapon in Hell. 

Mother: Maraia (star of the sea) Fischer: Bread baker, later nurse after moving to the city, studies germs and microbes, leading to Baxter’s obsession with studying small things. Instilled a hard-working, no nonsense attitude to her sons at a young age. 

Younger brother: Ryan S. Fischer: musician (named after fan voice actor Ryan Solis, creator of Baxter’s Science Serenade). Ryan later went to Heaven and continued sharing his popular music. His parents chided him for not working hard like Baxter but Baxter always defends him. 

Baxter loves science and solitude but dislikes being touched due to a fear of germs and not being in control.  
1893 age 5  
Baxter is an innocent little boy who enjoys looking at fish and marine life. His father teaches him how to fish. 

At a young age, Baxter was struck by lightning and survived. The strike and his parents pressuring him to work hard led to his genius and obsession over his work. It also led to his stuttering impairment and OCD, which made him a target for bullying. Doctors nearly put him in an asylum after expressing so called “antisocial autism traits.” He was frequently poked and prodded by examiners, leading to a fear/dislike of being touched by others.

1897 age 9  
Baxter dissects fish and becomes interested in science. He does science fairs as a kid but is bullied at school because of his stuttering and being a nerd. He is pressured by his parents to achieve perfect grades all the time. When he misbehaves, he gets shocked by his parents. 

1904 age 16  
Baxter was the leader of the scientist club and was working as an apprentice to a brilliant mind, a fellow mad scientist who got him interested in in-depth experiments and unethical practices. Baxter furthered his studies at the University of Gottingen from 1906-1909.

Baxter soon fell in love with a woman researcher. 

Baxter triggered the pleasure and pain receptors of subjects and studied anglerfish intently, dissecting fish, rats and other animals. He was infamously known for producing chemicals later to be used in nuclear warfare. 

Over time, Baxter became more neurotic and isolated, wanting everything to be in its proper place. He became obsessed with small things, trying to make a miniature version of himself. He killed many victims via injecting diseases, chemicals, electric shocks etc. all “for the greater good” of progress. 

He fell in love with a woman but when she became repulsed by his methods, he grew bitter. His experiment gone wrong accidentally killed his mother, and his father never forgave him for that. The chemical that Baxter made were to be used in the upcoming World War One. 

“Dragged Into The Depths”  
April 14 1912 age 24  
Baxter dies on a boat (The V.M. Angler) in 1912 (same day as the Titanic) after traveling to the United States in search of a more prosperous life. He was going to bring his dark experiments with him but the boat flooded in a violent storm. Baxter had been studying and abusing anglerfish in particular, trying to use their glow for light. Like calculating anglerfish, Baxter lurks alone in the darkness, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When he ironically couldn’t swim, he sank to the bottom of the ocean and was promptly eaten by none other than a hungry anglerfish. 

Baxter died at the start of World War One and before World War 2 and Nazi Germany. 

Hell, 1912: “Fishy Fish Out Of Water”  
Baxter arrives in Hell as a blue-teal anglerfish with female features. He can breathe underwater and turn into a giant anglerfish in his demon form. 

Other demons are quick to bully Baxter, but he manages to escape. During an extermination, he grabs an angelic spear and uses its angelic energy to power up his inventions. Baxter travels underwater to Leviathan’s kingdom. Baxter would’ve been lost, but his family managed to get a position as researchers for King Leviathan, the gatekeeper sea monster. The king and one of the von Eldritch family members gives Baxter enough funds for him to build his own laboratory: Baxter’s Laboratory! (The von Eldritch members only helped Baxter and his family because they were Leviathan’s talented researchers)

Baxter’s parents resemble fish in Hell (mother a pufferfish, his dad another anglerfish) and have new names: Myron (after Reducto) and Maraia (Star of the Sea). His father still fishes on sea and captures sea monsters for Baxter to study. Both his parents are still strict and distant from him. 

Like the anglerfish, Baxter resides alone in his dark underground lab, seeking victims to prey and experiment on. Ironically, he remains scared of drowning and being trapped underwater. Thankfully, his demon form allows him to swim and breathe underwater. 

1915: “The Coldblooded Madmen”  
Baxter becomes an ally/rival to Sir Pentious. The snake almost kills him when the fish accidentally steps into his territory. In exchange for Sir Pentious sparing Baxter’s life in turf wars, Baxter helps Sir Pentious create his Egg Bois “They’re alive!” and they exchange inventions. 

Baxter grows tired of Sir Pentious’ old time inventions and Vox alerts him of newer inventions on Earth that he later incorporates over the years. 

1920s-1990s: “Xirxine”  
At some point, Baxter joins forces with Xirxine labs and Annie the cold Zoophobia scientist, where they separately perform unethical experiments on other demons. (lobotomies, electric shock therapy, hunger prison studies, injections of drugs and magic etc.) They use their DNA samples to study all their powers and physical features. Baxter creates his shrink ray “Back off, I say!” as he shrinks demons to capture them and perform experiments on.

2000s: “Potion Making”  
After Velvet arrives in Hell, she orders Baxter to create potions, perfumes and drugs for her to sell on social media. Baxter creates drugs and poisonous chemicals. Baxter longs to create Hell into an underwater metallic paradise of his own making. He believes that everyone else is dumb and deserves to be manipulated. Baxter misses his parents but also doesn’t mind being alone…most of the time. 

2021: “The Hazbin Hotel Episode 1!”  
At some point, Baxter is tired of being watched and observed under the microscopic eyes of the tech Overlords and Sir Pentious. Baxter reluctantly goes to the Hazbin hotel for a place to stay, along with Mimzy and Crymini. He is genuinely curious and skeptical of whether Charlie’s idea of redeeming sinner could work. Baxter meets Niffty, Mimzy, Crymini and the other residents of Hazbin Hotel. Baxter then decides to create another lab…underneath the Hazbin Hotel!

Baxter thinks Niffty is cute in her own way but isn’t interested in any romantic relationship. Niffty, however, follows him everywhere, much to his annoyance. Baxter isn’t happy when he’s forced to go to Charlie’s “group therapy” sessions instead of working in peace. Charlie says that Baxter needs to come out of his shell, make friends and use his experiments for good instead of evil. Baxter then studies everyone, taking notes and considering making A.I.s and more creatures in tanks. He writes down information about all their abilities. Baxter creates demon lab rats but is mad when Niffty eats them up as she cleans. Baxter gets to know Tom Trench, a former USSR soldier who died not long after Baxter around World War 1. Could Baxter and Tom Trench fall in love and find their freedom through redemption?

Like Reducto from Harvey Birdman, and Fu from Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Baxter’s love of science can get him on the wrong terms with people. He wants to study Alastor’s dark powers and use them for his own gain but knows to stay far away from him. Despite being somewhat affiliated with the oceanic Von Eldritch family, Baxter doesn’t care much for Seviathan and Helsa. He doesn’t like them for good reason, they consider sinners inferior. Baxter knows there is tension between Vaggie, Seviathan and Alastor as they all fight over Charlie!

2022: “Villainous Vs” “Back off, I say!”  
After Baxter tries to take over Hell by spreading drugs and machines in Pentagram City, he is eventually apprehended by Charlie and company. Baxter’s parents, Niffty and others help him redeem. 

Baxter fights the Three Vs but Vox steals his technology, becoming a greater threat. Baxter and Sir Pentious are held hostage in their own inventions. Vox plans to broadcast their deaths on TV: Sir Pentious being crushed by machinery and Baxter being drowned and eaten by Vark, Vox’s pet shark! 

Thankfully, Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor, Husk, Niffty and Angel Dust arrive to save the day. This also takes place when Angel Dust tries to break free of Valentino and confront his father Henroin. 

Sir Pentious had wanted to be with the “cool crowd” and looked up to Vox as his crush. But once he was aware of Vox’s evil intentions, he and Baxter team up to help Charlie and the hotel. 

2023: “Plan to Eradicate The Sinners”  
It is later revealed that Rosie, the Von Eldritch family and the angels all have a grudge against sinners and Charlie. They all view sinners as inferior to the Hell-Born elite. They view Charlie and her plan as a threat to the stable hierarchy and plan to crush her dreams with Lucifer’s help. Rosie and the Eldritch family are closely connected since Helsa often buys clothing and antiques from Rosie. Rosie stays on Alastor’s good side until later tricking him. (Alastor then knows what it feels like to be betrayed after he casually betrayed Charlie and her hotel). Rosie aims to make sinners her designer slaves, cannibal food and torture toys while Vox and Valentino plan to influence other demons via brainwashing. The villains all have a similar goal: stop Charlie from enacting her plan so they can remain in power.) 

Rosie makes a deal with the Three Vs, they would give each other money and Rosie would allow Vox and company to continue their media, provided they stay out of her way. Now Charlie and all the Hazbins must work together to fight the monopoly formidable foes. Lucifer orders them not to harm Charlie but they could harm anyone else if they put her in danger (aka Alastor). Of course, Charlie doesn’t want her dad to kill Alastor, so she and her friends have to redeem themselves and form other allegiances along the way. (Cherri Bomb, Molly (in Heaven with Angel’s mother), Alastor’s mother (in Heaven), Arackniss, Roo, Mimzy, Crymini, Baxter, maybe Sir Pentious, I.M.P. etc.) Charlie and company must stop the cannibals, Egg Bois, influenced/possessed demons of Vox/Alastor…without losing control of her power and giving into her primal Full Demon Hybrid Form. Baxter spends a lot of time helping Niffty and making chemicals to use against enemies. 

2025: “Heaven and Hell War Take Two!”  
Baxter would eventually team up with Charlie and the others in the fight against the Von Eldritch family, the Three Vs, and the angels. Baxter would make inventions to fight the Exterminators, becoming less neurotic and more open to people. 

Baxter would eventually get redeemed and go to Heaven, but he wanted to go to Atlantis instead. Baxter considers building a rocket and flying through space to another world. He thanks Charlie for all she has done for him and he promises to use his experiments to heal and help advance Hell society…when he feels like it. 

Baxter and his family briefly go to Heaven and Baxter shares his work with Niffty by his side. Hell became his more familiar home and Baxter ponders the idea of reincarnation. If Baxter goes to Heaven, he turns into a human-like version of himself with white wings, a halo and features of an angelfish instead of an anglerfish.


	2. Chapter 2

Stay Tuned


End file.
